


Flower Shop

by mistyyygoode, rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, Blind!Cordelia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long One Shot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: Prompt from anon: Foxxay fluff/angst Cordelia has agoraphobia after the acid attack. Misty convinces her to get out of the house and they go to a flower shop together. Pre-relationship/mid-foxxay falling in love, I guess.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be 2-3 parts for the one-shot, because of how long it ended up being. we really hope you guys enjoy it!!

Misty had noticed that since she had met Cordelia, her aura was dimmer than anyone else's, besides Fiona that was. She could sense that her headmistress was depressed, gloomy, and even anxious about a lot of things. She hadn't seen the woman in a few days, which was worrying her with each day that had passed. She was used to seeing Cordelia in the greenhouse, but when the woman hadn't shown up for a few days, it made her a little sad, she missed her friend.

When Cordelia didn't show up to the greenhouse for the fourth day in a row, Misty knew she needed to take it upon herself to talk to her, and hopefully get her out of the house.

Cordelia didn't feel like seeing people – she couldn't even if she wanted to. After the acid attack, her self-esteem had gotten even worse, and the house she once knew as her well as her own fingertips was now a sea of darkness where she couldn't even find her own inner light. The hours became days and the days became weeks. Cordelia no longer cared to work on her crafts or in the papers she was supposed to, and Fiona didn't help much with all the depreciating comments she always did. The only place she cared to be was her room, one she was beginning to learn every step and every pattern of.

Misty finally took it upon herself to find Cordelia, which wouldn't be hard. She knew the headmistress was most likely in her bedroom, it seemed to be the only place she ever was anymore. Misty knew isolating yourself didn't make your problems any better, so she made her way from the greenhouse to the second floor of the academy. She stood in front of Cordelia's bedroom door, slowly raising her hand to knock on the white wood.

Cordelia couldn't read anymore. She couldn't watch TV or catalog the plants and potions and spells. All she could do was lay down and sleep. Sleep was good, she could dream and be away from reality. She could pretend Fiona wasn't there. She could see Misty with her beautiful blonde curls and shiny blue eyes... that was her favorite part. Turning around on the bed, she sighed loudly. Cordelia was never one to stay in bed much. She felt useless.

Misty's knuckles softly met the wood in a gentle knock. She took in a shaky breath as she knocked on the door four times, just enough to see if Cordelia was awake or not.

_One. Two. Three. Four knocks._ Who'd knock four times? The usual was three. Cordelia sat up and hazily fixed her messy hair. It could only be Misty. Misty Day was the only person Cordelia was always in the mood to see. "Come on in."

Misty slowly opened the door to the bedroom. She stepped inside and closed it behind herself. Her eyes scanned the room, and she smiled to herself when she saw the headmistress sitting up in bed. "Hey, Miss Cordelia. It's Misty." She said as if the woman wouldn't know.

Cordelia had acquired a habit of covering herself in all situations. She didn't know if her clothes were totally appropriate, or matching or even clean from her tries of cooking and doing simple tasks. She pulled the covers up to her chin and shrunk in them. The sweet voice invaded her ears. Cordelia wanted to extend her hand and beg for a touch, a glimpse of the younger witch she felt herself falling for. However, she kept it to herself. "Hello, Misty. Everything alright?"

Misty bit her lip as she saw how nervous Cordelia seemed, everything from covering herself more than usual, to the awkward wait between entering the room and actually talking to her. "Yes, well, I think—I hope. Are ya okay? I-I mean, I haven't seen ya in a few days, and I was startin' to worry. Ya feelin' alright?" she asked.

Cordelia gulped softly as she looked down to nothing, gripping the covers tighter. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm just... I don't feel very comfortable outside." Her voice had died to a low and weak tone. She hoped Misty could understand what she meant with 'outside'; anywhere she could be seen.

Misty bit her lip again. She hoped and prayed that Cordelia was okay, and now she knew she wasn't. Hesitantly, she walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on the edge of it. "Miss Cordelia... I get ya, I really do, but stayin' in ya room ain't gonna help. Even if ya can't see the flowers and the pants, I think bein' around then, feelin' them would surely help." She said softly as she looked at the older witch. She felt her heart hurt at the sight of how depressed and saddened Cordelia seemed.

Hearing the steps attentively, Cordelia's body subconsciously shrank even more on the bed. She had to remind herself it was just Misty, and Misty would never hurt her. She wished she could at least see her one time. Forcing herself to relax, Cordelia looked to where the so well-known voice was coming. She worried her dry lower lip with her teeth. "I-is... is Fiona here?" It was stupid, she knew, a thirty-eight-year-old woman still somehow afraid of her own mother. In better times, she could handle Fiona; but right now, she felt weak and small and even more invisible than she already felt when she could see the world around her.

Misty's brows furrowed for a moment. She knew Fiona was a bitch. She had heard stories from the other girls about some of the things Fiona had said and done to Cordelia—unbelievable things. "She's not. I haven't seen her for a few days..." she said softly. She scooted closer to Cordelia and softly held out her hand, "Can I hold ya hand?" she asked softly.

The bed moved. Cordelia reminded herself it was Misty, and she actually wanted Misty's touch. Letting out a small relieved breath at the good news, the question cheered her soul a little. Cordelia nodded, offering her pale - paler - hand to Misty, letting it slip from underneath the covers. "I-I just don't know if I can manage b-being... with people." Not seeing the world was even scarier than seeing it, Cordelia had learned. All the sounds and touches and voices and rough, different even if known patterns overwhelmed her in a way. The dosage of her pills had already gone up, but she doubted she could actually be alright if she stepped outside of the room.

Misty frowned, but she nodded softly. "I understand, Miss Cordelia... what if it were just me though? That wouldn't be too bad then, would it?" she asked as her hand slowly and softly caressed Cordelia's that laid on her own.

The touch brought her comfort. Cordelia saw her again, Misty Day; the blue eyes she made sure to think about to keep them alive in her mind, the angelic smile and the fuzzy curls. Instead of sad memories, like the first time they had touched, Cordelia saw Misty smiling and taking care of her and the academy's - her own - plants. Misty was the only one to check on her, to help her and think about her. It was a different kindness. It was a different feeling. It was... pleasingly weird. Her pale fingertips brushed over Misty's. It was the best she had felt in a while. "B-but... would we go out?"

Misty smiled softly as she watched Cordelia's facial features change into something happy. She wondered if she was having another vision, but she didn't ask, not now at least. "That's up to ya, really. If you'd like we can go out, just the two of us. Maybe we could grab somethin' to eat, get some seeds for some new plants. I've been thinkin' 'bout what we could plant next." She said with a bright smile.

Getting some new seeds was an amazing idea. Cordelia wondered if she'd ever see the plants again. She smiled a little, a barely noticeable thing. "I'd like to get some seeds... smell some flowers..."

Misty smiled softly when she saw the smallest smile on Cordelia's lips. She continued to caress the woman's hand. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose your sight, so she figured a small touch would be better than not seeing. "I was thinkin' maybe it'd help ya. Maybe even gettin' ya hands a little dirty from plantin' them would help. I know bein' in the greenhouse or my garden always helps when I ain't feelin' myself. Plus, I'll be right there to help if ya need it." She offered.

That could certainly be good. Cordelia, in her element, with Misty. Nothing was as good. But... she needed to get dressed. Once again, she began to worry her lower lip with her teeth. "Um..."

Misty furrowed her brows for a moment when the woman's mood changed so quickly. "What is it, Miss Cordelia?" she asked quickly.

"I... I've got to get dressed..." Cordelia's cheeks burned. Only Hank had seen her completely naked before, apart from Fiona and Myrtle.

Misty's eyes dropped for a moment to noticed Cordelia's bra straps. "O-oh... yes, right... do ya, uh, need help. I mean... pickin' somethin' out?" She asked nervously before swallowing hard. The idea of seeing Cordelia in just her underwear, or even naked brought thoughts to her mind she felt were wrong to have about a friend.

Cordelia was still holding Misty's hand; her mind suddenly flashed with dirty, naughty thoughts. But they weren't her own. Misty kissed her lovingly and caressed her bare waist, the other hand falling down to her—she quickly took her hand away from Misty's with a small gasp. She didn't want to see it like that. They were private thoughts, right? "Uh—um, I... I-I... I c-can't really, um," talking was hard. Did Misty have these thoughts about everyone? Cordelia hoped not... even if that wasn't really ethical. Oh boy.

When Cordelia pulled her hand away, her heartbeat picked up in speed. She wondered if Cordelia has seen what she thought for a split second. She gulped as she got off the bed, nearly tripping over her own feet. "Shit," she murmured before finding her balance.

Cordelia gulped again as she squeezed the sheets. She cursed internally. "Misty, are you alright?" she asked as she heard the stumbling. Cordelia felt like she had managed to fuck it up. Again.

Misty's eyes flickered up to Cordelia with a worried gaze. She didn't know what to say and before thinking about the best way to approach the situation, she blurted out: "Ya saw what I was thinkin', didn't ya? I'm s-so sorry..."

Cordelia didn't mean to talk about that now. Her heart picked up in speed. Should she lie? "I... we don't have to talk about it." But she wanted to talk about it. She wanted to talk and do something about it.

Misty bit her lip as she looked down. Her heart was still racing fast inside of her chest. It was so loud she thought Cordelia might hear it. "I-I'm sorry... I know it ain't right." She gulped as her palms grew sweaty. "Ya just so gorgeous, a-and ya so nice to me. I-it's unprofessional to say the least, I know that since you're my teacher 'nd all..." she stopped herself from rambling on further.

_Gorgeous._ That was the very last thing Cordelia felt like. She bit her inner cheek harshly as she felt herself growing emotional. "D-do you think about those things o-only with me?" Her palms were sweating. She was sweating all over, and even though she only had a sheer nightgown, she felt too hot underneath the covers.

Misty's eyes stayed on the floor. Her hands nervously played with the rings on her fingers. She gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am..." she nodded.

The words were enough to send a spiral of butterflies inside her stomach. Cordelia was somewhat relieved. "D-do you have feelings f-for me?" It was better to ask right away, Cordelia knew that. She didn't want to be played again. She didn't want to get all happy for misunderstanding things.

Misty took a deep, shaky breath. "I-I..." she stammered as her eyes slowly looked back up to Cordelia. "Yes..." she whispered nervously.

_Yes._ Cordelia's chest tightened up and softened down in a matter of seconds. She let out a deep breath. "Me too," she nearly murmured. "M-me too." Cordelia had never wanted to see Misty more than now.

Misty's eyes grew wide. Her heart nearly stopped for a few beats. Never in her wildest dreams has she ever imagined that Cordelia would feel the same way. "Really?" she grinned shyly.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile a little. She nodded, shyly and hesitantly extending a hand to Misty.

Misty stared at Cordelia's hand before shakily placing one of her own into it. She knew just by the simple touch the older witch would know how nervous she was.

Cordelia was trembling a little, too, and the soft-touch caused her to smile a little. She caressed Misty's hand with her fingertips. "I... I've been having those feelings for a while..."

Misty hesitantly sat back down to the bed, but this time a little closer to Cordelia. She could tell the woman was just as nervous as she was. "R-really?" she asked.

Cordelia nodded, shyly snuggling closer to Misty as she held her hand a little firmer.

Misty bit her lip before moving again so she was sitting beside Cordelia against the headboard. "So..." she chuckled nervously. "What's this mean?" her hand nervously caressed Cordelia's.

Cordelia was so nervous she kept fingers a little stiff. "I... I don't know..." she gulped. "Um... should we go out still?" she was panicking.

Misty smiled softly. "If ya still want to. If ya don't, I understand. We can go to the greenhouse and talk." She offered softly.

"I think... I think it'd be great to go out. Yeah." Cordelia took a deep breath.

Misty smiled softly. "Would you like me to help you pick something out?" She asked.

Cordelia nodded. "You... you're not ashamed of going o-out with me?"

Misty furrowed her brows as she shook her head. "Not at all, why would I be, Miss Cordelia?" she asked.

Cordelia shrugged. "It's me... most girls here are..."

Misty still didn't understand. Her hand gently squeezed Cordelia's. "Well, I dunno 'bout the other girls, but I ain't ashamed to be seen with ya... I like ya a lot, Miss Cordelia." She said as her thumb ran over the woman's knuckles.

Cordelia felt so miserable. She sniffed back a few tears before letting her head rest on Misty's shoulders. She felt so safe. "I like you, too, Misty." With trembling lips, she kissed what she could reach of Misty's neck.

Misty felt her heart wanting to leap out from her chest. The kiss sent a wave of new butterflies through her stomach. She took in a shaky breath before turning her head. She used her free hand to softly and gently cup Cordelia's cheek. Her thumb slowly ran over the part of the woman's cheek that wasn't injured from the acid. She was mindful of the small things. Gently, and almost hesitantly, she pressed her lips to Cordelia's in a soft kiss.

As her cheek was cupped, Cordelia felt what was coming. She reminded herself not to squeeze Misty's hand and, before she could even process what was going on, there was a pair of desired, dreamed of lips were against her own. She kissed Misty back just as softly, letting out a breath in satisfaction.

Misty didn't stay there long, she worried about kissing Cordelia too much that it would overwhelm the both of them. She pulled away gently, noses touching still. There was a wide smile on her face.

As they pulled away, Cordelia bit her lower lip. She held back a giggle as she smiled brightly to herself. Slowly, her hands moved to cup both of Misty's cheeks. "I wish I could see you," she said softly.

Misty couldn't help but smile when she saw the smile on Cordelia's lips. Her smile turned sad when she heard the woman's words. "Me too... I wish I could give ya my eyes."

Smiling sadly, Cordelia began to softly explore Misty Day's face. Her fingers passed on her cheeks, forehead, eyebrows, lips... she sighed. "Isn't it stupid?" she said softly. "How we can literally go to Hell and back but can't help cure diseases or disabilities?"

Misty closed her eyes for a moment. "Ya never know... I-I've looked in some books that I thought could help. I ain't found nothin' yet, but I ain't givin' up." She said.

Cordelia offered a small smile. "Thank you," she said softly, yet her voice carried all the sincerity in the world. "We should... get going?" Cordelia wasn't sure if going out was the best idea, but now she was full of butterflies in her stomach and she wouldn't miss the chance to stay close to Misty Day. Close in a way she didn't think she'd ever been able to actually be.

Misty nodded softly. "Yeah, I have a place or two in mind. Let's get ya up and ready." She said before happily slipping off the bed. She was excited and nervous to see where the day was headed.

Cordelia stepped out as well. She instantly reached for the wall. Her nightgown was a simple black and short. "Okay... c-can you get me a skirt? It can be the long, black one."

Misty tried to pry her eyes away from Cordelia's body. She hadn't seen the woman in anything less than her usual day/work clothes. "Y-yes," she said before walking toward the wardrobe. "Uh, wh-which skirt?" She asked as she tried to calm down.

Cordelia heard the way Misty Day's voice trembled. She sucked on her lower lip. "Um... the black, l-long one."

Misty nodded before grabbing the two items of clothing. "Should I set them on your bed, o-or do ya need help? I can help if ya need me to." She said as she calmed down a little, finally.

Cordelia felt herself getting nervous once again. She gulped. "I... I need some help... I tend to lose m-my balance..."

Misty nodded softly as she set the two items on the bed. She walked closer to Cordelia, softly taking her hands. "That's fine. I can help ya. I really don't mind." She smiled softly.

Cordelia hesitantly wrapped her hands around Misty's, seeing no thoughts this time, but Misty's sight. She gasped.

"What is it?" Misty asked worriedly. She softly caressed Cordelia's hands.

Cordelia smiled brightly. "I can see what you see." She saw herself. The scars were so rough against her pale face. Her smile soon vanished, and she pulled a hand away to touch her face. The image in her head disappeared. She quickly grabbed Misty's hand again.

Misty smiled sadly when she saw Cordelia's reaction. Her free hand moved to cup one of the woman's cheeks. "Ya still so beautiful, Miss Cordelia. I mean, I don't really know what ya looked like before, but you're gorgeous." She said.

Cordelia gulped back a knot in her throat. She felt her eyes getting teary. "I k-know I'm not really beautiful... I never was. B-but this is hard... and so s-shallow," she laughed bitterly at herself, trying to enjoy the touch on her cheek.

Misty's brows furrowed. "Delia, what are ya talkin' about? Of course, ya gorgeous... I mean, ya stunnin' really. Even with these scars. They don't make ya any less then ya are."

Cordelia looked down. She shook her head, taking a shaky, deep breath. "I-it's fine..."

Misty frowned as she caressed Cordelia's have and cheek. "It ain't though, Miss Cordelia. If ya can see through my eyes, I hope ya can see that I see ya like an angel sent from the heavens above." She said.

This time, Cordelia blushed a little. She saw herself, smiling all dumbly. "Can I kiss you again?" she asked dimly.

"Ya ain't gotta ask me, Delia." Misty grinned before lifting Cordelia head softly, just enough so that she could softly press her lips to plump, pink ones.

Cordelia let out a giggle before it was stopped by Misty's lips. She hummed lightly, lowly, as she moved to caress the small of Misty's back.

Misty smiled softly against Cordelia's lips as she kissed her a little harder than the times before. She kept the kisses gentle and light though, she didn't want to take this too fast.

It had been so long Cordelia had been kissed like _that_. She took a deep, shaky breath before hesitantly pulling away. Her heart was racing. Her stomach was twirling around.

Misty looked at Cordelia with curious eyes because of her reaction. "Ya okay?" she asked softly.

Cordelia nodded with a small smile. "Yes," she breathed out. "H-help me with the skirt?"

Misty nodded softly. "Course," she said before pulling her hands away from Cordelia's face and hand. She grabbed the skirt from off the bed, walked closer to Cordelia, and held it open. "I'm right in front of ya, hold onto my shoulders." She said.

Gulping loudly, Cordelia felt herself sweating. Hesitantly, she tapped around to find Misty, first feeling her curls and then eventually falling down to her shoulders. God, they were muscular. Once she stabilized herself, she shyly raised a leg up.

Misty smiled softly before moving the skirt so that Cordelia could slip a leg inside. "There ya go," she said softly.

Cordelia felt so useless. She stepped down and lifted the other leg up, biting her lower lip harshly.

Misty was staring down at Cordelia's legs and hadn't noticed the woman's look. She helped her step into the skirt before slowly pulling it up her thighs to rest on her hips. "There ya go," she said.

Cordelia gulped back a knot in her throat. "T-thank you, Misty." She offered a small, weak smile. "Can I hold your hands so I can choose a shirt?"

Misty nodded with a small smile. "Course, ya can. I already grabbed ya one, but ya can tell me if ya like it." She said softly as she softly took Cordelia's hand in her own. She looked at the shirt that was already laid out on the bed, it was a long-sleeved blouse with flowers on it. It was a favorite of her, she thought it just looked absolutely beautiful on Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded as she subconsciously squeezed Misty's hands. It was just so good, to see colors and patterns again. She had missed her room. A smile touched her lips. "I love this one..."

Misty smiled brightly as she squeezed Cordelia's hand back. "I was hopin' ya would. I like seein' ya in flowers." She said softly.

Cordelia couldn't help but feel her cheeks tinting. "Really?"

Misty smiled as she looked at Cordelia. "Yeah, they suit ya. They look pretty on ya, not that ya need help lookin' pretty, or nothin' like that, I just—they look nice."

Now, Cordelia could see herself. She saw the way she was smiling and the way her cheeks tinted more and more. She chuckled and looked down. "Thank you. So do you... in anything."

Misty blushed as well, looking down at her boots. "Thank ya, really... do ya need help with ya shirt too?" she asked.

Cordelia blushed even more. "Mhm..."

Misty nodded softly as she let go of Cordelia's hand so she could grab the shirt. "Alrighty, oh, we gotta get this nighty off first." She said without thinking.

_Oh boy._ Cordelia blushed all over once again and even more. She nodded. "I-I need a bra..."

Misty nodded softly. "Alright, I can get that for ya, too. Are ya bras in ya dresser?" She asked.

Cordelia nodded quietly.

Misty smiled sadly. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked as her hand went to grab Cordelia's again.

She was nervous. Very. And embarrassed. That wasn't how she wanted their confession of feelings to go like. "Nothing," she gulped. "Um, the black, cotton bra works..."

Misty nodded softly. She squeezed Cordelia's hand once more before letting go. She walked over to the dressed and grabbed the only black bra there was in the top drawer. "Okay, I got it." She said as she walked back. She couldn't help but feel nervous.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Cordelia had to take her clothes off. She was bare underneath the nightgown, apart from the skirt she had just put on. Hesitantly, she began taking her gown off, exposing her bare breasts and stomach.

Misty kept her eyes on Cordelia's face. She couldn't let herself see her teacher, her mentor, her crush in such a venerable state. "Can ya, uh, hold up your hands so I can get the straps on ya, 'nd then turn to I can hook it?" she asked softly.

Cordelia felt the chilly breeze on her exposed skin. She nodded and extended her arms, looking down in shame even if she couldn't see anything.

Misty frowned when Cordelia looked away from her. "What's the matter?" She asked in a soft tone as she slipped on the woman's bra.

Cordelia shook her head as she gulped, continuing to face the floor.

Misty furrowed her brows as she frowned. "Miss Cordelia, ya can talk to me, ya know?" she asked before softly motioning for Cordelia to turn by lightly turning her at the hips.

The hands on her hips were strong, warm. Cordelia liked it. She turned, nodding quietly. "I'm j-just not used to depending on others... it makes me feel even more useless."

Misty frowned even more. She pulled her hands away, so she was able to hook Cordelia's bra together in the back. "Ya ain't worthless, Miss Cordelia." She said before pulling her hands away again. It was hard for her to believe Cordelia felt so bad about herself. "At all. And needin' help from someone doesn't make ya worthless. It just means ya needed some help. There ain't nothing wrong with that, like at all." She explained before urging the older woman to turn around again.

Cordelia was tired of crying so much. She saw how her face looked, and how her eyes were so blotchy even, so they were all scarred. Turning once again, she sighed quietly. "I believe I'm not in a very good mental space right now." She said quietly, covering herself with her arms. Cordelia was a crier, but the way she had been sobbing lately wasn't typical.

Misty frowned even more than before. She grabbed the shirt off the bed. "Can I help ya with your shirt?" She asked when she noticed Cordelia was so quick to cover herself.

"Please." Cordelia nodded. She hated herself. She hated to be in such a place. She hated how broken and fragile she looked to the outside world now. She had always been like that inside, but that was only inside.

Misty chewed on her bottom lip as she held the shirt up. "Can ya lift ya arms and I'll put it on ya?"

Cordelia nodded once again, raising her arms. "I'm sorry..."

Misty instantly shook her head. "Whatcha sayin' sorry for?" she asked as she slowly put the shirt onto Cordelia.

Cordelia shrugged. "Being a mess... I guess that's not the Cordelia you are u-used to." She chuckled bitterly. "I understand i-if... I don't k-know."

Misty's brows furrowed again as she shook her head. She tugged the shirt down to Cordelia's waist before softly taking her hands into her own. "Cordelia, ya ain't a mess. And if what?" she asked softly. Her hands ran over the backs of the other blonde's hands.

With hands back on her own, she could see herself again. But she wanted to see Misty. She allowed her fingers to tangle with Misty's. "I-if... you changed your mind..." She could see how sad she looked. How miserable.

Misty frowned again as she shook her head. "Delia, nothin's gonna change my mind about ya. I can promise ya that." She said.

Cordelia saw the way her face changed to a small smile and her stomach twisted around. Letting one of Misty's hands go, Cordelia guided it to her cheek and caressed it. She couldn't see anything anymore, but she felt the soft expanse of Misty's cheek vividly. Her thumb caressed it lovingly. "Thank you."

Misty smiled softly, brightly. "Ya welcome, but ya don't need to thank me..." she said as her now free hand went to Cordelia's cheek as well, caressing it. "Do ya wanna go out still?" She asked.

Leaning into the touch, Cordelia closed her eyes and focused on it. She nodded, and her free hand moved to pull Misty closer by the waist. She still didn't say anything.

Misty smiled softly as she walked closer, now just a mere few inches between them. "Whenever ya wanna go, just lemme know." She said softly, smiling.

Cordelia nodded. She could feel Misty's hot breath tickling her face. Caressing up her waist to her arm and neck, she cupped both of Misty Day's cheeks and caressed them, gently resting her forehead against hers. "You are one of a kind, Misty Day." She whispered lovingly.

Misty felt her cheeks burning with a soft blush as she smiled even more than before. She licked her lips that suddenly felt dry as she wrapped her free arm around Cordelia's waist. "Thank ya, Miss Cordelia. Ya are, too. I really mean that. Ya amazing, and wonderful, and gorgeous, and... I could go on forever." She chuckled shyly.

Cordelia chuckled back, stepping closer to Misty; it was impossible. She leaned closer; their lips brushed. She felt the expanse slowly, and then she closed the gap. Her stomach filled with the crazy butterflies once again.

Misty felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as she slowly and softly pressed their lips together. The kiss was soft, light, loving even. The hand that was wrapped around the woman's waist softly caressed the small of her back.

Cordelia felt her throat getting clouded with a bubble of warmth and excitement and love and everything she hadn't felt in so long. Her lips moved softly and so, so passionately against Misty's. She wanted to stay like that forever.

Misty's lips curved upward into a smile, which in turn broke the kiss. "Sorry," she giggled shyly.

Cordelia smiled as she let out a giggle back, caressing Misty's cheeks and allowing her hands to go down to her waist, caressing her sides. "I love your laugh..."

Misty blushed even more as she looked down shyly. "I love yours, too. It's cute, like the rest of ya." She said.

Cordelia giggled a little louder this time. She smiled brightly as she bit her lower lip, and her hand slipped down to find Misty's. "Come here." She guided them to the bathroom—to what she thought was the bathroom. Cordelia was about to collapse onto the wall.

Misty was quick to pull Cordelia close to her, stopping her. "Where are ya headed? Ya almost ran into a wall, and it'd be a damn shame if ya had a bruise on that pretty face of yours." She said softly.

Cordelia gasped as she was pulled back. Misty was strong, and she was weak from being in bed so much. Her body bounced back against Misty's. "Oof—" it hurt a little. She nearly fell. "Sorry—the bathroom."

Misty's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she realized she had been rough with Cordelia. "I-I'm the one that should be sorry. I-I didn't—I... didn't mean to hurt ya if I did..." her voice was slightly shaky as she grew nervous.

Cordelia's whole body hurt. She felt as if she had been ran over, which caused her to feel even worse for how weak she had become. "It's okay." She reached for both of Misty's hands now, caressing them as she turned to her. "It's okay," she reassured once again as she began seeing what Misty was seeing.

Misty gulped as she nodded softly. She felt the slight sting of tears starting to appear, but she quickly blinked them away as she tried to smile. "I'd never meant to hurt ya, Miss C-Cordelia."

Cordelia frowned as her vision got blurry for a second. She put two plus two together, watching herself through Misty's eyes. "Misty... are you crying?" her voice dripped with love and affection.

Misty sniffled as she looked down. "I'm tryin' not to..." she mumbled.

The sight in her mind went down. Cordelia could see their feet. Her stomach tightened. "Misty... sweetheart..." she let go of one of her hands, seeing nothing once again. Cordelia blindly reached to Misty Day's waist, caressing it. She was getting better at knowing her body already. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I know you'd never hurt me... I trust you in a way I've n-never quite trust anyone before."

Misty sniffled as she looked back up. "Really?" she asked before wiping her tears away. "Cause I know the feelin'... it's why I got so scared. I-I'd never mean to hurt ya." She said softly.

"Really." Cordelia nodded with a small smile. "Don't be scared... you radiate joy, Misty Day. Kindness, light... protection. You're as pure as a diamond, like a flower blooming in the spring. I trust you."

Misty blushed bright red as she chuckled shyly. "I dunno if I'd say all that, but thank ya, Delia... I mean it. You're all that and more to me." She said.

Cordelia blushed. "I'm glad you think so highly of me," she chuckled shyly. Her hand squeezed Misty's waist a little. It was so firm.

Misty smiled softly, shyly still. "How could I not?" she asked before softly pulling away, just enough so she could start guiding Cordelia towards the bathroom. "Alrighty, what did ya need in here?" she asked.

Cordelia chuckled and looked down, walking a little more carefully now. As she felt the floor getting colder underneath her feet, she smiled shyly. "I want to see you..."

Misty smiled shyly as she looked up at herself in the mirror. She grabbed Cordelia's hand, so she could see what she did. Her hair was in its usual messy curls, her eyeliner was smudged under her eyes from not washing it away the day before, and her freckles were a little brighter from spending so much time outside.

Cordelia instantly saw the image flashing in her mind. She squeezed Misty's hands a little before smiling, biting her lower lip. Misty was breathtaking just as she remembered, but even more so now, smiling. Cordelia was in awe.

Misty blushed as she saw the look on Cordelia's face. She smiled shyly as she looked down. "Wish I could give ya my eyes or somethin'."

Cordelia shook her head as she now saw the floor. She squeezed Misty's hands. "Don't say such a thing..."

"I just mean so ya don't feel so bad," Misty explained as she looked back up, trying to remind herself that Cordelia could see through her eyes.

Instantly, Cordelia smiled once again. She nodded, lost in the sight inside her head. She let go of one of Misty's hands to hug her from behind, quickly grabbing it once again. Her head rested on her shoulder as she now saw them both together. It looked... weirdly nice.

Misty couldn't help but smile, even more, at the action. Her free hand rested over Cordelia's that was around her waist. She felt the swarm of butterflies in her stomach kicking up again—going crazy with nervousness, but a good nervousness.

Cordelia was mesmerized. She stared at the mirror, hands caressing Misty's. Misty Day was an angel sent from above. Herself, though... she looked paler and thinner and like she hadn't slept for ages. Her hair was a mess. She sighed, although her stomach twirled with happiness.

Misty smiled softly when she saw Cordelia looking so happy. "Can I do anything for ya?" she asked softly.

Cordelia looked down. "You do... you help me as no one else can. I just wish I could help myself..."

Misty frowned softly before turning to look at Cordelia. She softly wrapped her arms around the woman. "Hey, ya can help yaself... sometimes we just need help doin' that. There ain't nothin' wrong with needin' help, ya hear me?" she asked.

Cordelia didn't see anything anymore. She kind of preferred it that way, for the subject now. The arms around herself carried a strange warmth, a strange and missed feeling of being loved. "The thing is that... sleeping is all I've been doing..."

Misty smiled sadly. "There ain't nothin' wrong with sleepin' sometimes. I used to sleep a lot when I was alone 'cause I didn't have nothin' better to do with my time." She explained.

Cordelia was still hesitant to reach and touch Misty. She caressed her waist slowly. "I'm sorry... you shouldn't have been alone for so long. I'm so glad you found us." That was, in fact, the best thing that had happened to Cordelia in ages.

Misty smiled sadly. "It's okay... I feel like I've found what I've always been searchin' for." She said softly. She didn't want to admit, just yet, that it was Cordelia she was talking about. She didn't want to scare her away, but the woman brought her a feeling of safety she had never felt before.

Cordelia smiled softly. "Me too." She, as well, didn't want to admit she didn't think she had felt that way in a long, long time. "Do you mind helping me with my hair...?"

Misty smiled as well as she softly shook her head. "Not at all, Miss Cordelia. What do ya want me to do? I can just brush it, or I can style it. I mean, I ain't that great at doin' hair... mine's a rat's nest, but I know a few things." She chuckled nervously.

Letting out a chuckle, Cordelia shook her head. "I love your hair. And just brush it is perfect. Thank you, Misty."

Misty blushed as she smiled softly. "Really?" she asked as she pulled away slightly. She saw the bench in front of the sink and pulled it out and guided Cordelia to it. "Sit here," she said.

As Misty pulled away, Cordelia played weirdly with her hands. Now that she had "seen" again, being in the dark felt scary. As she walked with Misty, though, she could see the bench, so she followed and sit there. "Thank you, lo... l-love?" her voice cane softly, shyly. She hadn't done that in a while.

Misty's lips curled upward into a shy smile. She let out a nervous giggle. "Ya can call me that if ya want, I don't really mind it. I wasn't sure if I should keep callin' ya Miss Cordelia or not." She said explained as she grabbed the brush off the counter.

Giggling nervously as well, Cordelia looked down. "Miss Cordelia is uptight..."

Misty bit her lip as she lightly took some of Cordelia's hair into her hand to start gently brushing out the ends. "I know... I just ain't real sure what to call ya."

The fingertips on her hair worked so gently. Cordelia hummed lowly. "Have you ever called a loved one something before?"

Misty shook her head softly. "No, not really." She said shyly. She ran the brush through the ends of Cordelia's hair, slowly working her way up to keep in mind of not hurting her or brushing through the tangles she came across.

Cordelia leaned back softly, subconsciously. "What's your favorite flower?"

Misty hummed softly as she kept brushing and running her fingers through Cordelia's hair. "Either lavenders or sunflowers... what are yours?" she asked.

"White roses," Cordelia smiled to herself. And then she chuckled bitterly. "Hank always got me red ones..."

Misty smiled sadly. "Red roses are so borin'. White roses are always better. They're for purity, innocence, and new love." She said with a smile.

Cordelia bit her lip as she smiled softly. "I agree. They, um," she blushed. "They kinda match us."

Misty smiled shyly as she ran her fingers through Cordelia's now brushed out hair. "Ya think so?"

Cordelia nodded. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She hadn't felt this happy and this excited for life in a while.

Misty couldn't help but smile even more when she saw how genuinely happy Cordelia seemed. It warmed her heart. "Would ya like to eat while we're out? Or do ya just wanna eat somethin' here?" she asked as she set the brush onto the counter.

Cordelia was embarrassed to eat out. To go out, in general. But she thought she was even more embarrassed to be seen by the girls. Which was absolutely stupid, but she couldn't help it. "Hm... out, I suppose..."

Misty could notice the conflict on Cordelia's face. She gently took one of her hands and caressed it softly. "It's really up to ya... we could even grab somethin' and go eat somewhere else. The flower shop I wanna take ya to has some seats and benches outside. We could eat there." She suggested.

The hand on hers always felt so warm and welcoming. Cordelia could see again. She saw herself in the mirror. Misty's eyes were always on her. It made her blush and tingle all over with happiness. "That sounds very sweet..."

Misty smiled brightly. "I think so too! What would ya like to eat? We can have anythin'. I could even make us somethin'." She suggested.

Cordelia giggled once again. It was impossible not to, with Misty being so cute and with all the butterflies in her stomach. "What's your favorite food?"

"Strawberries and chocolate, but that ain't really a meal." Misty chuckled shyly. "What's yours?"

Cordelia chuckled. Her insides were full of love. "I don't really know... oatmeal?"

Misty smiled softly as she chuckled. "Oh, come on, everyone's got somethin' they love. Their guilty pleasure food." She said as she caressed Cordelia's hand more with a bright smile. Her stomach swirled with happy butterflies.

Cordelia laughed, twirling their fingers together. "It used to be you..."

Misty blushed as she looked down. "I'm ya guilty pleasure?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Cordelia blushed fiercely. "You know... you like it, but you can't tell."

Misty bit her lip as she nodded. "I know exactly whatcha mean." She said softly.

Cordelia bit her lip as well, caressing Misty's hand still. "So... what about we buy some bagels and some strawberries and chocolate?"

Misty smiled brightly again. "How'd ya know I loved bagels?" she asked.

"You eat one every morning," Cordelia answered simply, lovingly.

Misty smiled as she played with the ring that was on Cordelia's finger. She chuckled. "That's true, ya know me so well, darlin'." She said, hoping the pet name wouldn't be too much.

_Darling._ Cordelia almost squealed. "I... pay attention, that's all."

Misty smiled shyly. "I try to, but sometimes I get too wrapped up in my own thoughts." She said softly.

"That's sweet," Cordelia smiled to herself, still playing with Misty's fingers. They were strong but still soft. It was perfect. Everything about Misty was perfect. She wanted to kiss her again, but she was scared of being too much.

Misty smiled softly. "Wanna get goin'?" She asked softly as she caressed Cordelia's hand again.

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, please. Do you... um, shoes..."

"Oh, right!" Misty said before slowly pulling her hand away. "Which pair would ya like?" she asked.

"Black flats, please." Cordelia smiled shyly.

Misty found them near the bathroom door. She brought them back into the bathroom and knelt down to the floor. "I'm right here." She said before slowly lifting the woman's foot to slip the shoe on.

Cordelia hated it so much. She liked being independent, she wasn't used to counting on other people. Shyly, she allowed her foot to slip into the shoe. "Thank you," she said once again.

"Ya ain't gotta thank me," Misty said softly as she helped Cordelia into the next shoe.

"Still..." Cordelia settled her feet and hesitantly began to get up.

Misty got up from the floor and gently took one of Cordelia's hands again. "It's okay, really. I don't mind helpin' ya if ya need me to." She explained as she guided Cordelia back toward the bedroom.

Now holding Misty's hands again, Cordelia could see. She followed Misty, nodding softly. "This is the best I've looked in ages," she chuckled.

Misty smiled sadly. "Ya always look amazin'. What are ya talkin' about?" She asked.

"You're such a sweet thing, aren't you?" Cordelia couldn't actually believe Misty thought those things about her.

Misty chuckled shyly as she looked down. "That's ya." She said.

Cordelia laughed as she shook her head. "Shall we?"

Misty smiled brightly. "Yes, we shall." She said before guiding Cordelia toward the door.

Cordelia followed with Misty, nervousness crawling in her stomach. Being out after so long felt very weird.

Misty could sense Cordelia's nervousness. "Hey, it's okay. Ya got nothin' to be nervous about." She said.

Except, she did. She had to deal with being blind, with receiving pitiful stares and, now, with stares about her new, if she could call it like that already, relationship with Misty. She nodded, though, lacing their fingers together. _I do love her in a way._

Misty frowned when Cordelia didn't say anything. She stopped just before the stairs and gently caressed the woman's hand. "Please talk to me."

Cordelia saw herself once again. She looked so distressed, so pathetic... her head hesitantly looked up to Misty. "I'm just nervous," she said softly.

Misty frowned even more. Her free hand came up to softly caress Cordelia's cheek. "Ya ain't gotta be nervous. I promise. If anyone says or does anything I'll slap 'em for ya, okay?" She joked, hoping to lighten the mood and lift Cordelia a little.

Usually, Cordelia would have given a moral speech to Misty. But that wasn't usually. She chuckled lovingly. "Thank you, Misty." Her free hand caressed Misty's waist, and she leaned closer to kiss her lips until... 


	2. Chapter 2

“I see the cat is out of the hat.” Fiona cut them off, a cigarette lingering between her fingers.

Misty internally cringed when she heard Fiona’s voice. She instantly pulled away from Cordelia, but still lightly held her one hand. She didn’t know what to say to the older woman.

Cordelia knew that voice. And she certainly knew the way her heart was beating so incredibly fast and her hands began to sweat. She tightened the grasp on Misty’s hand, even though she had jumped away from Misty. The other position was way better. In her head, she saw her mother. Fiona. It looked like she had come back early. “Hi, mother,” her voice was stern although it shook a little. She gulped.

Misty bit her lip as she looked down nervously. She didn’t want to say anything or do anything to make things harder on Cordelia.

“Misty,” Fiona gave her a nod. 

Cordelia’s stomach clenched. Fiona was hard on her, yes, but she wouldn’t allow Misty Day to get involved in that. She was her responsibility now. “I thought you were out.”

Misty bit her lip as she softly looked up, meeting judgmental eyes. 

“I was... but I came back. Someone told me you haven’t been taking care of the house.” Fiona said.

Cordelia took a deep, quiet breath. She could see Fiona’s eyes in her mind. “I haven’t been i-in my best state.” 

“Don’t you act like a coward, Cordelia!” Fiona’s voice came loud and harsh. “You are my daughter. How can you be so weak?”

Misty felt her blood boiling. She didn’t understand how someone could be so cruel to someone with such a pure heart as Cordelia. “She’s tryin’ her best... ya don’t see what she’s been goin’ through cause ya ain’t here. Maybe if ya were, ya’d understand, but ‘til then, ya ain’t got no room to judge anyone but yaself.” She said.

Cordelia’s body shrank. She squeezed her eyes. It made no difference. Her stomach squeezed itself. 

Fiona chuckled before taking another drag of her cigarette. “Do you think you know my daughter better than I do? Huh? Just because you’re here, helping her finally get out of her bedroom?”

Misty’s eyes dropped. “I may not know her better, but I do know the good, pure parts of her that matter the most.” She said.

Cordelia’s eyes grew teary. She focused on not allowing her tears to fall down. “Misty and I are on our way out.” She managed to croak.

Misty nodded softly. She gently squeezed Cordelia’s hand. 

“Okay, whatever,” Fiona said with a wave of her hand before walking off.

Cordelia’s free hand moved to put her hair behind her ear. She sighed, subconsciously loosening the grip on Misty’s hand.

Misty frowned before turning toward the stairs. “I’m sorry... I thought she was gone.”

“I-it’s not your fault,” Cordelia shook her head softly, hesitantly starting to walk downstairs.

Misty took small steps. “Still... she’s such a bitch.” She said softly.

Cordelia chuckled before sniffing. She didn’t say anything just yet.

Misty smiled sadly before guiding Cordelia to the end of the stares. “Uh, just remembered we’ll have to walk... I don’t know how to drive...” she said nervously.

“That’s alright, lo... love,” Cordelia said softly. She caressed Misty’s fingers and focused on taking deep breaths.

A new swarm of butterflies invaded Misty’s stomach as she looked down with a small blush on her cheeks. “I’m glad it’s okay... plus, this way we can enjoy the autumn air.”

“That’s very true.” The academy was so unknown now that she was in the dark. Cordelia kept on taking hesitant steps.

“Hold my hand so ya can see. I won’t let ya bump into anythin’ I promise.” Misty said softly, sweetly.

Cordelia held Misty’s hand stronger. She could see the academy, where they were walking. She missed it. “Thank you, Misty.”

Misty smiled shyly. “Of course, but ya ain’t gotta thank me. I promise.” She said.

“I feel like I do... no one stands up against Fiona for me...” Cordelia was embarrassed about herself. Not even herself stood up like that.

Misty smiled sadly. "She scares me a little, I'll admit that, but you don't deserve the things she said."

“You shouldn’t be scared of her... you’ll take her place soon,” Cordelia said sweetly.

Misty shook her head softly as she chuckled shyly. "I doubt that..." she said as she guided them to the front door.

“You’re powerful, Misty Day.” Cordelia stepped outside. She had missed it so much, the sun and the grass.

Misty blushed as she shook her head again. "Maybe, but I ain't the supreme." She said.

“I doubt that,” Cordelia teased lovingly. As the front door closed, she caressed Misty’s waist once again. Then, she blushed. “I’m sorry I keep touching you...”

Misty shook her head softly. "Stop apologizin'. I don't mind it, really, darlin'." She said as she grabbed Cordelia's hand again and started to guide her down the steps of the academy.

Cordelia nodded as she blushed once again. Before they could start walking, she pulled Misty closer and kissed her lips lovingly. God, Misty had gotten her.

Misty was surprised by the action, but she gladly kissed the other witch back. Her free hand came up to caress Cordelia’s cheek softly.

Cordelia smiled against Misty’s lips, pulling away shyly. “Well...” she giggled.

Misty giggles shyly as she caressed Cordelia’s cheek softly. “Oof,” she chuckled as she pulled away slightly. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her smile was from ear to ear.

Cordelia looked down as she kept on smiling brightly, shyly. “It’s been... quite some time.”

“I know whatcha mean,” Misty smiled shyly. “I, uh, I know a coffee shop that ain’t far from here that’s really good.” She said.

“I’d love that.” Cordelia kept on walking with Misty, lacing their fingers together. She kept on taking hesitant steps.

Misty gripped Cordelia’s hand softly. “Ya can use me to see if ya need to.” She said softly.

“Are you sure?” Cordelia asked softly.

Misty nodded. “Of course, I don’t mind it at all.” She said.

“Alright...” Cordelia squeezed her eyes, Misty’s sight invading her mind. Outside was so beautiful, she had missed it.

Misty smiled softly as she started to guide Cordelia down the sidewalk and out of the gate. She used her free hand to push it open and then closed.

Cordelia gladly walked along, smiling to herself at the images in her head. Her fingers tangled in Misty’s and caressed them over and over again. Feeling her like that... it had no price. She took a deep breath, savoring the air.

Misty was in her own little world as they walked. She hadn’t been this happy in what seemed like forever. When she was with Cordelia she felt truly loved, and that warmed her heart.

Cordelia felt something on her feet. She frowned. “Misty, do you mind looking at my feet? There’s something stuck I think...”

Misty glanced down at Cordelia’s feet and noticed that the one shoe was sticking to the ground. “Stay still for a sec,” she said before leaning down to slowly lift Cordelia’s foot. “It’s gum...”

Cordelia frowned but nodded. As Misty ushered her foot up, she instantly reached for her shoulders, holding herself. “Oh no...”

"I'm sure I can get this off. It looks old, so it ain't that sticky." Misty said before picking the gum off from the underside of Cordelia's shoe.

“Oh, sweetheart don’t touch it!” Cordelia pulled her foot away, but it was too late.

Misty shook her head softly. "It's okay, Delia. Some gum can't hurt me." She said before flicking it off her finger.

Cordelia bit her inner cheek. It was gum from somebody else. Chewed gum. She cringed. “Thank you.”

Misty didn't think it was a big deal. "Of course," she said before standing back up. She grabbed Cordelia's hand again and started to guide her down the sidewalk once again.

As the hand grabbed hers, Cordelia didn’t have the guts to pull apart. It was Misty. She was a sucker for Misty. She caressed her hand and concentrated to see again. The sun wasn’t very bright today, but it was certainly beautiful.

Misty smiled softly as she caressed Cordelia's hand back. "The greenhouse is doin' great." She said softly. She didn't know how to start up a conversation, so she went with that she knew best: plants.

The greenhouse. Oh, she missed the greenhouse. The thoughts excited her. “How are the calla lilies?” she asked sweetly, a little more excited than intended.

Misty smiled to herself. She had picked the right topic. “They’re flourishin’! I’ve added some of my mud to the soil for just about everythin’ and it’s all doin’ so well!”

“Oh, I miss it so much.” Cordelia smiled to herself. “I bet you’re taking care of them just right.”

Misty smiled shyly. “I hope so. I was thinkin’ we could get some seeds for a mint plant since they’re very helpful and would be good in tea.” She suggested. 

“That’d be sweet.” Cordelia wished she had met Misty sooner. She was so caring. “Maybe we can get some seeds later...”

“The shop I wanna take ya to should have some,” Misty said happily. “We can buy some flowers already potted or the seeds, actually.”

“That’d be nice, lovely.” Cordelia was getting used to calling Misty sweet names. A small blush still made her way to her cheeks.

Misty blushed as she smiled down. “I like it when ya call me that.” She said.

Cordelia smiled shyly. “Well, it’s true...”

Misty felt herself blushing even more as she smiled. “Well, thank ya, darlin’. It means a lot to me.” She said.

Cordelia giggled once again. “It’s just the truth.” She hadn’t smiled that much in ages.

Misty gave Cordelia a shy smile, even if she couldn’t see it. “Well, thank ya.” She said.

“Of course.” Cordelia shook it off, smiling to the floor.

Misty smiled even more as they kept walking. “Do ya want a bagel, too? Or maybe a muffin?” she asked.

“I’d love both.” Cordelia chuckled. “I’m starving.” She hadn’t had a proper meal in days since she was too ashamed of leaving her room.

Misty smiled. "They have donuts, coffee, and even bagel sandwiches that I know of." She said.

“I want it all.” Cordelia smiled happily.

Misty chuckled softly. “Okay, I think we can do that.” She smiled before quickly pecking Cordelia’s cheek.

Cordelia wasn’t expecting that. Her smile grew more before she squeezed Misty’s hand. “I like when you do that...”

Misty giggled shyly. "It just felt right... I ain't ever felt like this." She admitted shyly.

“Am I your... first?” Cordelia asked quietly.

Misty's heart sped up in its place. "I mean... kinda, yeah." She murmured shyly.

Cordelia seemed to smile even more. It was nearly impossible. “I’m honored.”

Misty smiled brightly. "I'm glad ya don't think it's strange. I accidentally told Maddie and she called me a prude..."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Madison has some weird ideas about people...”

"Yeah, she ain't the nicest, I've learned." Misty sighed softly.

“I’m sorry...” Cordelia caressed her hand. “Are you still sharing a room with her?”

Misty nodded softly. "Yeah, but I don't see her that much." She explained.

“If... if you’d like, we can get you a new room...” Was it too forward? Cordelia hoped not.

Misty smiled shyly as she nodded. "Okay, I wouldn't mind that." She said softly.

“We can think about that.” Cordelia smiled to herself as they kept on walking. “Are we close?” she asked sweetly.

Misty smiled softly. “Yes, it’s just around the corner.” She said before guiding Cordelia that way.

Cordelia nodded, hesitantly turning with Misty.

“What kind of muffin would ya like? They have blueberry, banana nut, and chocolate chip.” Misty said softly.

“Banana nut sounds really good,” Cordelia smiled sweetly.

Misty smiled. “Alrighty, a banana but muffin, a bagel with cheese, and some strawberries doused in chocolate. Do ya want a drink?” she asked.

“That sounds delicious. And yes, I’d like some tea, please.”

Misty smiled. “Awesome. What’s ya favorite kind? I’m sure they have it.”

“Green. I’m lame.” Cordelia chuckled. She hadn’t made a joke in so long... it felt good.

Misty chuckled as she shook her head. “Nah, ya ain’t. Green tea is the best!”

“You think?” Cordelia giggled.

Misty nodded. “Yup, it’s my favorite. Especially with a little honey and lemon.”

“I’ve got to try that sometime.” Cordelia smiled to herself.

Misty smiled softly. “Ya can just try mine today if ya want. I wouldn’t mind.”

“I’d love it. Thank you so much.” She caressed Misty’s hand.

Misty smiled. “Course! Here we are.” She said as she looked up at the small café.

Cordelia used Misty’s eyes once again. She saw the café. It was so cozy and looked so comfortable. She was excited.

Misty smiled to herself before guiding Cordelia inside. She walked straight to the counter and waited.

Cordelia shyly walked inside. She looked down. “I should have put some sunglasses on...” she murmured out loud.

Misty simply shook her head. “Ya don’t need ‘em. You’re gorgeous.” She said.

Cordelia smiled weakly. “My eyes look gross...”

Misty shook her head as she stopped. She turned to look at Cordelia and softly, slowly, and gently lifted her head up with her hand. “No, they don’t. I think you’re gorgeous, and I’m sure I ain’t the only one who thinks that.” She said softly.

Cordelia shut her eyes. She squeezed Misty’s hand. “T-thank you...”

Misty nodded. “Of course, but ya ain’t gotta thank me. It’s the truth.” She said.

Cordelia offered another weak smile before nodding. She took a deep breath and straightened herself.

Misty smiled softly. She felt an intense urge to protect Cordelia, to make her feel better in any possible way. But, before she could do or say anything more, the cashier called for them. Misty guided them that way, still holding Cordelia's hand in her own, softly squeezing it.

Cordelia felt watched. It was like everyone was staring at her. She focused on walking along with Misty, squeezing her hand back as she did so. 

“How can I help you, ladies?” the man behind the counter asked.

Misty smiled softly at the man. "We'd like one banana muffin, a bagel with cream cheese, a dozen of your strawberries in chocolate, and two to-go green teas." She said softly as her hand continued to caress Cordelia's hand.

Cordelia kept on looking down. She tried focusing on Misty and on Misty only, for she had craved for her touch and for such moments for so long. “I can pay,” she said softly, reaching for her wallet on her purse. Her fingers tapped all over.

Misty looked over at the other witch, noticing her struggles to find the wallet. "I can help ya," she whispered softly. She tried to keep in mind Cordelia's frustration about needing help, but she still wanted to offer help when she thought it was needed.

Cordelia felt her chest getting heavy. She offered a small smile. “I think I can...” she kept on tapping, having trouble to open the delicate purse. She kept on turning it to the wrong side.

Misty's hand softly squeezed Cordelia's a little harder for her to see what she could. She stared at Cordelia's purse, allowing her to get a good look at what she was trying to do.

Cordelia’s mind flashed with the sight. She blushed and turned it to the right side. She was able to lift it up and find her wallet, finding a twenty-dollar bill. She handed it over to the cashier. “Thank you,” she whispered lowly so only Misty could hear.

Misty just nodded softly for now. 

"Alright, your change is seven dollars and ten cents." The cashier said before handing it back over and gently placed it into her hand.

Cordelia smiled a little. “Thank you so much.” She put it back into her purse, just placing it there along with her wallet.

The cashier nodded. “A name for your order?” 

“Misty,” Misty said with a soft smile as she looked back up at the man.

Cordelia went back at caressing Misty’s hand. She played somewhat nervously with her fingers. 

“Done.” The man smiled. “We should call you two soon.”

Misty smiled once again. "Okay, thank ya so much." She said before pulling Cordelia over to an empty table. She pulled out a chair for her and guided her to it.

Cordelia carefully walked along. She tapped the chair before sitting down, feeling herself shrinking. It was so embarrassing.

Misty bit her lip when she felt Cordelia’s emotions invading her own. She sat down next to her and took her hand once again. “Hey, it’s okay, darlin’.”

Cordelia’s palm had grown sweaty. She gulped and offered a weak smile along with a nod.

Misty frowned as she caressed Cordelia’s hand again. “Ya know ya can talk to me, right?”

Cordelia took another deep breath. She knew that tightening on her chest a little too well. “I k-know... I know, Mist.” She nodded.

Misty could tell there was something wrong, more wrong than before, but she couldn’t pinpoint it. She closed her eyes as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand softly. “I’m sorry you’re anxious... is there anything I can do to help?”

Cordelia felt bad. Utterly bad. She could only imagine how Misty was feeling. She closed her eyes and focused on Misty. And then, she began to think. _My voice is stuck in my throat... I haven’t been outside the house... my room, for a while. It’s like getting overwhelmed with anxiety._ She hoped Misty would be able to hear it.

Misty frowned as she listened. She looked down at their hands. “It’s okay, honey... ya ain’t gotta say anythin’ else. We’ll be goin’ soon.”

Cordelia was relieved Misty could hear her thinking. She forgot she couldn’t turn it off, and the next thought was quick to invade her mind. _I think I love her already..._

Misty's frown quickly turned upward into a smile. A swarm of butterflies invaded her stomach as her heartbeat picked up. "Really?" she asked without thinking.

Cordelia didn’t understand the question. She focused on taking another deep breath. “Hm?”

Misty bit her lip softly. "I-I think I heard ya thoughts... more than ya wanted me to." She said.

“Oh...” Cordelia blushed. But it was too much to talk about right now. Her breath was still hard. “I-I... I j-just feel something strong for you...”

Misty couldn’t help but smile. "I feel the same way, Delia. But we ain't gotta talk about it now." She said.

Cordelia offered yet another shy smile. “T-thank you... it’s j-just too much...” she felt pathetic. Extremely pathetic.

Misty instantly shook her head. "Hey, ya ain't got no need to apologize, I promise ya that." She said.

Smiling a little more now, Cordelia moved to caress Misty’s hand with both of hers. “Y-you are the best thing I’ve h-had in ages...”

Misty smiled brightly as she caressed Cordelia's hand back. "I know the feelin'. You're the best thing I've had... ever." She said.

Cordelia chuckled weakly. “Really?”

Misty smiled as she nodded softly. "Yeah, I mean... ya really special." She said.

“So are you, Misty Day.” Cordelia squeezed her hand a little. Her chest began loosening up. 

“Misty,” someone called from the counter.

Misty smiled softly. "I'll be right back." She said before pulling her hand back before getting up. She placed a small kiss on Cordelia's forehead before walking to the counter to grab their things.

Cordelia nodded. Her chest tightened again. At the small kiss, however, she felt a smile creeping onto her lips. She focused on the sounds around. Some people chatted about the weather, some others about some tv show she had no idea of, and some others chatted about the food. The smell of coffee invaded her nose and she took a deep breath. Tea was certainly better. Coffee was too bitter for her taste, but sometimes - nearly all morning when she was still working on tons of paperwork - she forced herself to have a mug. It did help her waking up, after all.

Misty smiled as she walked away. She gathered their things and walked back to the table. “Do ya want to eat outside?” she asked.

At the voice Cordelia knew so well, she nodded. “Please.”

Misty smiled. "My arms are full, but you can grab my arm." She said softly.

Shyly, Cordelia got up. She used the table as a guide and wrapped an arm around Misty’s. “Thank you. Let me carry something?”

“Course! Here’s your tea, be careful, it’s hot still.” Misty said as she slowly and gently guided it to Cordelia’s free hand.

Cordelia tapped the cup before grabbing it. She felt her heart filling with a type of joy; Misty had been nothing but careful with her. Not everybody was so considerate.

Misty smiled brightly before she started to slowly lead them toward the door. A young woman who was standing by it opened the door for them, and she smiled at her. "Thank ya so much." She said before leading Cordelia outside of the cafe.

Cordelia didn’t really understand what was going on, but she thanked anyways and followed with Misty. “Will we see the flowers now?”

“We will! I was thinking we could eat and then go to the shop. It’s just around the corner.” Misty said softly.

Cordelia nodded once again. “I think that’s perfect.” She caressed Misty’s arm where her hand landed. It was so firm but so delicate at the same time. “You’re so strong,” she commented sweetly.

Misty chuckled shyly as she guided Cordelia to the one picnic table under a tree. “I guess it’s from carryin’ heavy bags of soil, and when I was at my swamp, I was digging holes and stuff to plant.” She explained before setting things down.

Cordelia listened carefully. She pictured everything in her mind, and a smile crept onto her lips. “I bet you looked beautiful...”

"Thank ya," Misty blushed even more before she took Cordelia's hand and helped her to the seat. "Here, sit." She said softly.

With the hand on hers, she giggled and sat down carefully. “Thank you.” She kept on holding Misty’s hand to see things.

Misty smiled as she helped Cordelia. "Of course, ya ain't gotta thank me." She said once again.

Cordelia smiled a little more. She could feel they weren’t around many people anymore. “Sit near me?” she asked shyly.

Misty smiled as she sat down next to Cordelia. They were so close that their thighs were touching. “Want ya muffin?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded. Her hand rested on Misty’s thigh, caressing it. “Is—is that alright?”

Misty blushed as she looked down. “Yes,” she said softly. “More than alright.”

Cordelia giggled and worked up enough courage to lean closer to Misty. Shyly, she reached for her cheek a little clumsily and pecked her. Her cheeks burned.

Misty smiled brightly as she blushed. “Damn... got them butterflies again...” she murmured.

Cordelia couldn’t help but giggle loudly as she looked down. “Me too...”

Misty smiled as she leaned closer and kissed Cordelia’s cheek. “I like ya a lot.”

Cordelia reached for Misty’s hand so she could see what was at least going on behind her. She caressed it. “I like you a lot, too, Misty Day... I... I can’t stop touching you, and wanting to kiss you.” She giggled.

Misty giggled shyly. Her free hand moved to turn Cordelia’s head towards her. She kissed her softly on the lips. “I know the feelin’, darlin’.”

Cordelia watched herself turning and getting closer. She kissed Misty back lovingly, heart skipping a beat. At the words, she giggled and kissed Misty once again, freehand moving to caress her cheek.

Misty smiled brightly before kissing Cordelia once again. Her hand holding the other woman’s, gripped it softly as the butterflies swarmed around her stomach.

Cordelia’s thumb traced Misty Day’s cheek, caressing it lovingly before she pulled away. Her lips shinned a little. Her cheeks burned. “You’re a good kisser,” she said shyly, lowly.

Misty giggled shyly. “Really?” she asked a bit surprised. She pecked Cordelia’s lips again, feeling like she couldn’t get enough of Cordelia.

Cordelia nodded, smiling even more at the peck. “Yes. Not that I’ve kissed many people before, but still...”

Misty chuckled as she pulled away. “I know whatcha mean. You’re an amazin’ kisser.”

“You think?” Cordelia weirdly reached for her tea.

Misty grabbed Cordelia’s hand with one and the tea with her other and gently put it in her hand. “Here, I don’t want ya to spill it.”

“Thank you,” Cordelia smiled softly. She carefully took a sip. “This is good,” she hummed.

Misty smiled. "Of course, and ain't it? I love comin' here when I can."

“It’s lovely.” Cordelia took another sip, savoring the taste. “I didn’t know you left the academy so much... I mean, to this kind of place.”

Misty nodded softly. "I don't go much, but I do come here probably three or four times a week. I go to the flower shop every other week." She explained.

Cordelia nodded. “That’s a lot, though... I barely leave the house.” She chuckled bitterly.

Misty smiled softly as she caressed Cordelia’s hand. “It’s okay. I think ya making a lot of progress today.” She said.

Cordelia looked down, nodding. “Thank you... I feel... I feel pathetic…” she chuckled.

Misty shook her head instantly. “Don’t be... ya ain’t pathetic at all. I think anyone in your situation would feel that way too.”

Cordelia shrugged softly, taking another sip of her tea. “Fiona makes it hard.”

Misty frowned before sighing. “I’m sorry, darlin’... I wish I would’a said more earlier—stand up for ya.”

Cordelia instantly shook her head. “No... no, no. I don’t want you to get hurt. Her magic is fading but she is evil...”

Misty sighed once again. “I know... I can feel it. If that makes sense?” she asked before opening the small bag of their food.

“It does.” Cordelia nodded. She sighed. “Is it bad I just wish the next supreme would come already?” she murmured.

Misty chuckled softly. “Not at all. I hope it happens soon. She doesn’t deserve the job.” she explained before grabbing Cordelia’s muffin and started to pull the paper off of it.

Cordelia nodded. “Yeah... Myrtle deserved it way more.”

Misty nodded as she tore the muffin into pieces before placing it in front of Cordelia. “I agree... she’s so knowledgeable.”

“Without a doubt...” Cordelia gently reached for Misty’s hand so she could see where the food was. Once she did, she let go and clumsily reached to grab a piece. “She was the one to raise me, you know...”

Misty smiled a little as she heard this. "Really? That's amazin' she seems like a good mother figure." She said before getting her bagel out of the bag.

“She is,” Cordelia slowly began to chew the muffin. God, it tasted amazing. “Fiona was never really present...”

Misty frowned softly. "I'm sorry... I know what it's like though—to not have a parent in ya life, I mean." She explained before taking a bite of her bagel.

Cordelia smiled sadly to herself. They both had tragic parent stories, but she thought perhaps Misty’s could touch her more than her own. “I’m sorry, Misty...”

Misty shook her head softly. “It’s okay. It doesn’t really bother me anymore.” She said before sipping on her tea.

Cordelia smiled sadly. She blindly reached for her tea, managing to get a sip.

Misty smiled softly as she watched Cordelia. She couldn’t stop thinking how adorable, cute, and beautiful she was.

Cordelia hummed once again. It was, really, an awesome tea. “Misty, this is... this is so good.” She chuckled.

Misty smiled softly. “I’m really glad ya like it. I can always bring ya some, or I can bring ya with me when I come here.” She offered.

“The second option sounds lovely... first one too, if you drink it with me,” Cordelia said softly, reaching for Misty’s hand once again, caressing it.

Misty smiled as she caressed Cordelia’s hand back. “I will. I love tea and bagels.” She giggled shyly.

Cordelia smiled a little more. She laced their fingers together. “We can do that more often... maybe in my bedroom?”

“Whatever ya’d like I’m up for as long as it’s with ya,” Misty said before taking a big bite of her bagel.

Chuckling softly, Cordelia pulled her hand away and reached for another piece of her muffin. She rested her head against Misty’s shoulder, smiling to herself as she chewed.

Misty smiled before kissing the top of the other witch’s head. “You’re absolutely amazin’, Delia.” She spoke softly.

Cordelia looked down, shaking her head. “That’s you...”

Misty instantly shook her head as well. “Delia, I-I’m serious. When I met ya... it changed everythin’ for me. It might sound stupid, but ya really special. I can’t explain it, ya just are.”

Cordelia bit her lower lip, hesitantly leaning up to kiss Misty’s cheek. “You are, too... I mean it.”

Misty blushed as she turned to peck Cordelia's lips. “Thank ya... I mean it.”

Cordelia felt herself blushing again. A lot. “Me too,” she said lowly, shyly.

Misty smiled shyly. “When we’re done here, I’ll take ya to the flower shop.”

“I can’t wait.” Cordelia offered another smile. She blindly tried reaching for another muffin piece but couldn’t quite reach.

Misty bit her lip before grabbing Cordelia’s hand and put it over the muffin. “There ya go, cutie-pie.” She said without realizing it.

Cordelia blushed at the motion, but even more at the pet name. She let out a giggle.

Misty blushed as well. She didn’t even realize her words before it was too late, but she was glad Cordelia seemed to like it.

Taking a bite, Cordelia washed it down with the tea. Misty made her feel so warm on the inside.

Misty was quick to finish her bagel. “Should we save the strawberries for later?” she asked.

Cordelia nodded. “Yes. I’m kinda full already.” She smiled shyly.

Misty smiled. “I am, too, so it’s alright. We can get goin’ to the flower shop ‘nd way ‘em later.” She offered.

“Perfect.” Cordelia took one last sip of her tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hope y'all are enjoying this so far. there will be one more part before it's finished!


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you... can you help me?” Cordelia asked. 

Misty smiled as she took Cordelia’s hand. “Ya ain’t gotta asked. I don’t mind it at all.”

“Thank you.” Cordelia smiled shyly, caressing Misty’s hand as she began getting up. “Is there a trashcan near?”

Misty got up as well. “There is. I can toss everythin’ if ya’d like.” She said.

“If you don’t mind...” Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand.

Misty shook her head as she squeezed Cordelia's hand back. "I don't mind at all. Stay here, I'll be right back, okay?" she asked before pecking Cordelia's lips, and then pulled away to gather up the trash.

Cordelia nodded, melting at the small kiss. She felt her body shrinking as Misty walked away. Being alone with so many people around... that wasn’t nice.

Misty hadn't even thought of the anxiety walking away from Cordelia could have caused her. She was quick to toss the trash and made her way back to Cordelia. When she grabbed the woman's hand, she could feel the anxiety inside of her. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked softly.

Cordelia instantly clenched on Misty’s hand. She shook her head. “I-I’m still not used t-to being alone and n-not being able to see things... it’s okay, though.”

Misty frowned. "I'm sorry, darlin'. I won’t leave ya, I promise. Never." She said before grabbing the bag of strawberries. "I think doin' small things like this will help."

Cordelia nodded. “You’re right. Thank y-you.” She took a deep breath.

Misty frowned before pulling Cordelia closer. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” She said.

Cordelia stepped closer, wrapping her arm around Misty’s waist. “Yes,” she nodded. Her body trembled a little. In all her life, she had never felt so vulnerable, feeling like she had no power of her own powers and protection.

Misty frowned as she held Cordelia close. “Darlin’...” she pouted before kissing her forehead. She tried her hardest not to invade Cordelia’s feelings, but it was hard not to when they were so strong. “We can go back to the academy if ya want.”

Cordelia buried her face into Misty’s neck. She shook her head. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “Just... just a second...”

Misty nodded softly, understandably. “Okay, darlin’. We’ve got all the time in the world.” She said.

Cordelia nodded. She took a few deep breaths before pulling away. “T-thank you...”

Misty smiled sadly as she nodded. “Of course. Just tell me when you’re ready to go back and we will.”

“Thank you.” Cordelia’s hand slipped down to reach for Misty’s. On its way, she ended up brushing it against Misty’s ass. “Oh, God,” she quickly said and pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry.”

Misty chuckled shyly as she looked down. "It's okay," she said as she grabbed Cordelia's hand and instantly laced their fingers together. "Don't worry 'bout it, alright? Wanna get goin' to the flower shop?"

Cordelia nodded nervously. Her thoughts were all over the place. _Shit shit shit!_ She caressed her fingers back.

Misty bit her lip as she began to guide them to the sidewalk. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of Cordelia. She squeezed her soft hand. "It's okay. I promise." She said.

Cordelia smiled shyly. “Can I use your vision?”

Misty nodded softly. “Yes, ya can. I don’t mind if it’ll help ya.” She said.

“Thank you.” Cordelia seemed to be saying it a lot. She focused on the task and began seeing the streets. She had missed it so much, and she began seeing how she took it all for granted the times she complained about being outside.

“Ya welcome,” Misty said as she guided before around a corner. “We’re almost there.”

Cordelia nodded, smiling a little to herself a little. She couldn’t wait to see the flowers.

Misty gripped Cordelia’s hand a little harder out of habit as the came to the crosswalk. She led the woman across the street and stopped with a smile when they approached the flower shop. Outside of the small building had various plants in pots, a cherry blossom tree just sprouting pink flowers, and a small area where there were tables with umbrellas.

Cordelia was in awe. She had missed seeing nature so much. The colors, the smells she was feeing again, the way they mixed beautifully. It was all perfect. “This is so beautiful,” she commented softly.

Misty smiled before looking at Cordelia. “Isn’t it? I love comin’ here. I don’t think there ain’t a plant they don’t got in one way or another.” She explained before looking back at the building.

Cordelia smiled at Misty when she saw herself. She nodded. “We should come here more often.”

Misty nodded with a wide smile. “I agree.” She said before pulling Cordelia up toward the entrance.

Gladly, Cordelia followed. She took a deep breath, concentrating on the smells around. It was all so rich.

Misty smiled softly as she pulled Cordelia inside the building. “Wanna go to the flowers or herbs?” she asked.

“Oh, herbs!” Cordelia beamed excitedly. She was so happy to be out for once, even if her heart kept on beating like crazy.

Misty smiled softly to herself as she nodded. “Alrighty, come with me then. They’re towards the back.” She said before guiding Cordelia that way.

Cordelia carefully followed around, squeezing Misty’s hand a little.

Misty smiled softly as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand back. “Anythin’ in particular we need?” she asked.

“Not really,” Cordelia shook her head, giggling a little. “I’m happy to be here with you.”

Misty smiled brightly. She turned and looked at Cordelia for a moment. “I’m really happy to be here with ya too.” She said.

Cordelia smiled to herself, squeezing Misty’s hand. “I’m glad.”

Misty couldn’t stop smiling as she turned back to the area of herbs as they approached it. “Alrighty, we’re here, darlin’.”

Carefully, Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand and focused on her sight. There were so many kinds... she loved it.

Misty smiled as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand back out of habit. “They have a gorgeous mint plant I’ve been thinkin’ about buyin’ for a while now.” She explained as she looked to the potted mint plant in a black pot that stood five inches tall.

Cordelia nearly gasped. “We should buy it! Put it in the greenhouse! Unless you want it somewhere else, that’s alright too.”

Misty grinned from ear to ear. “I think that would be perfect!” she said happily.

“Yay,” Cordelia said lowly, leaning closer and kissing what she thought was Misty’s lips – her chin.

Misty smiled softly. She placed her free hand under Cordelia’s chin, lifting her head to kiss her lips gently.

Blushing fiercely, Cordelia kissed Misty’s lips and wrapped her arms around her waist shyly.

Misty smiled against Cordelia’s lips. She kissed her softly and lovingly before slowly pulling away. “Man, I really like kissin’ ya.”

Cordelia hesitantly pulled away as well. “Me too... even if I kiss the wrong place sometimes,” she giggled.

Misty chuckled shyly. “I don’t mind it.” She said and she caressed the other witch’s face.

Cordelia leaned onto Misty’s touch. Her cheeks burned. She smiled. “Thank you for being so kind to me...”

“Ya ain’t gotta thank me, Cordelia. I like ya so much, it ain’t a big thing.” Misty said softly.

“Still,” Cordelia said softly, turning to kiss Misty’s palm.

Misty smiled softly. “What else do ya wanna get?” she asked softly.

Cordelia shrugged softly, turning back to the herbs as she grabbed Misty’s hand again. “I don’t know...” It was kinda frustrating to her... seeing all these amazing materials and not being able to work with them.

Misty frowned softly. “Well, why don’t we start with the mint, and go over to the seeds. I’ve been wantin’ to get a few things lately.”

Cordelia nodded. It sounded good. Misty knew best right now.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about getting some white roses for healing, lavender, and maybe some sage for gettin’ rid of all that bad energy,” Misty explained.

“We really need it all,” Cordelia chuckled sadly.

Misty nodded as she smiled sadly. “I know... hopefully, it’ll help.”

Cordelia nodded. She squeezed Misty’s hand, seeing it all again. “Do you... do you think there’s any spell that could help me see again?”

Misty bit her lip softly. “I’ve been lookin’, but I haven’t found one that doesn’t involve black magick yet.” She explained.

Cordelia took a deep breath, looking down. “We take so many things for granted...”

Misty frowned. She stopped and turned to look at Cordelia. “Yes, maybe we do, but we never know. We can’t help it. But what we can help is to appreciate the things we do have.” She said.

Gulping some tears back, Cordelia nodded. She smiled weakly. “You’re right. Thank you, Misty.” She squeezed her hand again, feeling like everyone’s eyes were on her. Her body shrank. She wanted to go home, being out for so long was starting to get the best of her.

Misty frowned as she watched Cordelia. She could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. “We’ll grab those few things and get going, okay, darlin’?”

Cordelia nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yes.”

Misty squeezed Cordelia’s hand softly as she thought about how brave and beautiful she was. “We won’t be long, I promise.”

“I-it’s okay.” Cordelia laced their fingers together and softly tugged them closer to the table with the herbs. Her hips bumped on a vase, and it fell right onto the floor.

Misty frowned softly but quickly used her telekinesis to catch the vase and put it back into the table before it could touch the ground.

Cordelia blushed _fiercely_. She felt her heart peeking up as her body shrank even more. “O-oh God...”

Misty cupped Cordelia’s cheek softly. “It’s okay, darlin’. Use me to see if you have to.” She said as she squeezed Cordelia’s hand with her other.

Cordelia took a shaky breath. She leaned into the touch, eyes filling with tears. “C-cam we go? I-I’m sorry, I just... I d-d-don’t feel good...”

Misty nodded softly. “Of course, Delia. Can I buy this mint plant? I can make is some mint tea with it in a few days.” She explained softly.

Cordelia nodded, sniffing softly. She reached to wipe a tear away with her free hand.

Misty reaches up and wipes her tears away for her. She kissed Cordelia’s nose before pulling away. “It’ll only take a second, I promise.”

Smiling weakly at the kiss, Cordelia held Misty’s hand tighter, ready to follow her.

Misty smiled softly. She grabbed the mint plant off the shelve, and then guided Cordelia up to the front.

Cordelia followed quietly, taking deep breaths as she used Misty’s eyes.

Misty made sure to keep a lookout for anything Cordelia could trip on or over as they walked. But soon enough, they had got to the register without any issues.

Cordelia was glad they had reached their goal, not realizing the way Misty made sure to look at everything just in case. She kept stiff, just wanting to go home.

The woman behind the counter turned to them with a smile. “Misty! Oh, it’s been a while.” 

“It’s only been a week Deloris.” Misty chuckled as she put the mint plant on the counter.

Cordelia shrank herself more and more. She wrapped an arm around Misty’s waist, needing the warmth, the closeness, the sense of protection. She stood as close as possible, feeling her muscles, feeling her strength. Misty felt so safe...

“Will this be all for you?” the woman asked as she scanned the plant. 

“Yes, thank ya.” Misty smiled as she wrapped an arm around Cordelia. She didn’t know if she could introduce Cordelia because then that would cause further stranger interaction, she didn’t know whether or not the witch was up for.

Hesitantly, Cordelia allowed her body to rest against Misty’s. Her head rested on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath. Misty had always smelled like apples and trees, and this time it was no different.

Misty smiled softly as she looked down shyly. Deloris finished up packing the plant up for Misty. “That’ll be $3.45, please.”

“I can pay,” Cordelia said softly, reaching for her purse. This time, she didn’t struggle to open it.

“Ya sure?” Misty asked softly as she looked up at Delia.

Cordelia nodded, handing her wallet to Misty. “Here. Take all you need, honey.”

Misty smiled shyly. “Thank ya, darlin’.” She said before pulling out the exact about needed. 

“Thank you, ladies, so much. I hope you both have a lovely day.” Deloris said before handing over the plant.

Cordelia smiled to herself before nodding. “Thank you. You too.” Hesitantly, she pulled a little away.

Misty smiled. She grabbed the bag and then handed Cordelia her wallet back. “Here, lovely.” She spoke softly.

Cordelia couldn’t help but let out a small giggle. She tapped Misty’s hand before she found her wallet, putting it back into her purse.

Misty smiled when she heard the giggle. Once Cordelia had put her wallet away, she took her hand and started to guide her out of the shop.

Cordelia was hesitant to follow Misty, but she focused on Misty’s sight, managing to take the steps.

“Hey, Delia,” Misty said softly as she pushed the door open.

“Yes?” Cordelia got through the door.

“I thought it was real cute when ya giggled earlier,” Misty said softly.

Blushing once again, Cordelia chuckled. “Really?”

“Yes! It was adorable.” Misty said as she started to guide Cordelia toward the sidewalk.

Cordelia shook her head shyly, holding Misty’s hand tightly as she followed with her. “You are the adorable one.”

Misty gave a lopsided smile at this. “Don’t ya think you’re cute?” she asked innocently.

Cordelia bit her lower lip. “Not really...”

Misty frowned. “Why not, darlin'?” she asked.

“Just... these marks...” Cordelia sighed.

Misty shook her head softly. “Ya know, I think they look like beautiful freckles.” She said.

Cordelia nearly stopped in her tracks. She looked up to Misty, face lighting up. “For real?”

Misty nodded softly. “Yup! Never once did I think they looked bad or anythin’ like that. Ya look beautiful Delia.”

Cordelia’s cheeks saw color once again. She smiled, biting her lip to stop it from growing too much. “So are you, Misty...”

Misty smiled when she saw Cordelia blushing and smiling. “Well, thank ya very much, darlin’.”

“Of course, honey.” Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand as she followed along with her.

Misty smiled as she guided them down the sidewalk. She enjoyed the fresh air, the feeling of Cordelia’s hand in her own, the sounds of the city.

Cordelia felt happy. She saw hope, for the first time, in her future. Her hope was called Misty Day.


End file.
